Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Scootaloo is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Scootaloo | Madeleine Peters |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Skutalu Skuteristja | Ledina Rabdishta |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |سكوتالو | Asma' Abdel-Hamid |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Skakutalo | Katarina Perica Kirin Jadran Grubišić |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Scootaloo | Ivana Korolová Jana Mařasová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | Estrid Böttiger |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | Edna Kalb |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Scootaloo | Sari Ann Moilanen |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Scootaloo | Jennifer Bare Beatrice Wegnez |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | | Luisa Wietzorek Cathlen Gawlich |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική |Σκούταλου | Katerina Girgis |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |סקוטאלו | Einat Azulay |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Martina Belli |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |スクータルー | Mariya Ise |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |스쿠틀루 | Jeong Yu-mi |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Scootaloo | Nirayu Zuhdi |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Scootaloo | Beata Jankowska-Tzimas |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Leila de Castro Mônica Toniolo Andressa Andreatto |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Scootaloo | Bárbara Lourenço |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | Olivia Fodor Olivia Fodor Ioana Dagău Anca Sigmirean |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Скуталу | Elena Chebaturkina |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Скуталу | Jekaterina Kordas |- |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Aleksandra Tomić Nataša Balog 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4)}} Milena Živanović |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Scootaloo | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Scootaloo | Gaby Ugarte Roxana Pastrana Maggie Vera 4 onwards)}} Maggie Vera |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Scootaloo | Amanda Renberg |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Скуталу́ | Yuliya Perenchuk Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova Anastasiya Zinovenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}